Truly
by Yui-Mag
Summary: This is a cross over with Card Captor Sakura, Weiss Kruez and Fushigi Yugi. It does work... Smiles! Takes place in a Karaoke bar, Omi is forced to sing a song, but the only way he'll agree is if everyone will in turn do one thing he asks of them...


Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction and not an original piece of work with original characters. Instead it is an original (I hope anyway) story using several anime characters that have their own wonderful creators whom I bow down to and thank for having created them. Omi comes from Weiss Kreuz. Miaka, Taka, Yui and Tetsuya come from Fushigi Yuugi and Touya and Yuki come from Card Captor Sakura a CLAMP series.

Couple of notes… I know I changed the spelling for Touya's name from Touya to To-ya… There is a reason. Touya was given a shortened version of his name by Yuki so whenever it's Yuki thinking, or talking To-ya will be used. J Hope you guys enjoy. 

Omi sighed as he pushed back some of his golden hair. It figures that only he would have the good fortune to have friends that were in love with each other but would never admit to each other.  Of course that was not taking into account Taka and Miaka who were very happily gazing into each others eyes. 

And the same really could be said, he supposed, for Yui and Tetsuya… they were just less obvious about it. No… the ones he was frustrated with were Touya and Yuki. If he could he would have just screamed his frustrations out loud… but that would just make Touya and Yuki run from away from the karaoke bar so fast that they'd be long gone before he could actually get them to stop tiptoeing around each other. He sighed again but this time for a different reason. Why the hell were they in a karaoke bar? He hated these places. He made a face and glared at the glass that was in his hands before deciding that he should glare at Yuki and Touya so that they would get a clue. 

Miaka squeezed Taka's hand in hers and felt a surge of gratitude towards Suzaku that he was really with her.  That they would always be together like this… forever and that it was no fairy tale. It never would be. She felt him squeeze her hand back and she gave him a smile before finally breaking eye contact with him and looking around the table. Miaka was also eternally grateful to be back home, in her world. To be able to see her friends again… the mere thought almost made her tearful. She glanced over each of their faces, coming first to Yui who was chatting away with Touya in hopes of making the shy brunette stop glaring around the crowd of people dancing. Her oldest and best friend…so much had changed and yet so little as well. The short blond hair had grown, and in her eyes there was a confidence, a strength that maybe hadn't been there before their little adventure in the book. There was also a pain there…She shook her head and stole a glance at Tetsuya who was sitting between Yui and Touya. How funny it was that her brother's best friend was Yui-chan's boyfriend. She smiled warmly and shook her head, wishing and wondering when that boy would ever take his damned sunglasses off. She let her gaze wander back to Touya's still glaring face and a small grin broke through her lips as she realized that she wasn't the only one staring and analyzing she supposed, their friends. Omi was as well. Why did he look so angry though…

Strange for Omi was probably the calmest one out of them all… well him and Yuki anyway. They had actually all met through him… Touya had been trying to get a flower arrangement for his sister and Yuki had been with him and of course, Miaka blushed at the memory, she had tripped into them and had made them fall down while trying to get into the store. She's heard rumors about the little flower shop and had been curious. After having convinced Taka and Yui into going with her… she had found it and had found also that it was packed with girls. The only guys in the store were the four who worked there and poor Yuki and Touya… trying in vain to get the flower arrangement and be gone. If she remembered correctly Touya also had asked if he could apply there for a part time job… but she couldn't be sure. Touya always asked about part time jobs…

Her grin deepened.

So Miaka had tried to make her way through the crowd, ended up tripping and making Touya and Yuki fall. Omi who had seen it happen and had come to their rescue while Aya, one of Omi's coworker's, had decided that enough was enough and had bellowed that if they weren't going to buy anything then everyone should get out. And thus a friendship had been created because she had been klutzy once more. Yui had never let her live it down, calling it very affectionately Miaka's Klutz Friendship Attack.  

She shook her head once more… this wasn't getting her to the bottom of why Omi was frowning. Taka noticing his love's questioning look and turned his attention to Omi as well. Before Miaka could get up and ask Omi what was wrong, Yui interrupted her conversation with Touya, an evil smile leaping onto her face. She jumped up and waved her hand as the microphone was freed. Everyone blanched as she was handed it, knowing fully well that Yui would not be the one to sing. She would as always manage to sweet talk… or scare someone into singing. And this time her blue eyes turned to look into Omi's. 

                "No." He stated flatly and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

                "But Omi…" She pouted… a pout that rivaled Omi's for sure. Miaka bit her lip to hold in a giggle as Touya breathed a sigh of relief. The blond girl made her way around the table and tugged Omi to a standing position. "If you sing one song… just one… All of us we'll do one thing that you ask of us." Omi arched an eyebrow and snorted. 

                "Right…" He glanced over at Touya and Yuki again, an idea forming in his head, making him change his mind. "Would all of you agree to it?" 

                "I would." Yuki answered, surprising everyone. "I've never heard Omi sing… I'm curious." That was true… since last week even Touya and Yuki had been made to sing. A duet… which had almost made Miaka and Yui melt into a puddle of pure sappiness at how cute the two had been. If only those two would admit it…

                "Sure." Miaka grinned. Taka nodded his answer and Tetsuya was glared into saying yes. It was all down to Touya who looked suspicious. He looked darkly in Omi's direction for a few minutes before shrugging. Omi had been looking totally and utterly innocent… And when Touya said yes… he almost whooped in relief. He grinned and took the microphone from Yui's hands.

                "So… do you guys want me to sing first and tell you what I want from you afterwards or… can I choose?"

                "Tell us now so we can get it over with." Tetsuya muttered, taking his sunglasses off for a minute to wipe them down.

                "Ok…" Omi chirped happily, making Touya go back into his suspicious mode. "Leave the glasses off for all of tonight Tetsuya, Taka and Miaka you can't say each other's names back and forth to each other for all of tonight as well… Yui… you can't order me to sing ever again and Touya and Yuki…" Omi's grin got larger. "Both of you come here…" He waved them over and stood on his tiptoe to whisper something in each of the boys' ears. Whatever he said made the two blush and look at each other with sudden apprehension. "Remember a promise is a promise." Omi muttered way too cheerfully. Yui sighed glumly and went back to her seat, taking Tetsuya's sunglasses away from him before starting to smile again. The two boys however didn't return to their seats… they still stayed glued where they were, blushing. Unable to stop staring at each other. Omi sighed and went to stand on his chair… "I can pick the song right?" He shouted over the room's load uproar. 

                "Yeah but hurry up, Bishonen!" Someone shouted back at him, making the seventeen year old blush and curse under his breath.

                "I am not a bishonen." He shook his head. "I'd like to sing 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden… for my two friends." The music started softly and before picking up the beat. Omi's sweet voice rose to the melody…

_"I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish…I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope… I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with ever breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong…I will be faithful_

_'Cause I'm counting on…"_

Yuki closed his eyes, hoping that if and when he dared to open them again, that the karaoke bar… the song playing and Omi's gentle voice would be gone. That it would just be another bittersweet dream. A strong hand placed itself on his shoulder, startling him. The warmth of the hand seeped through his clothes. How many times had To-ya gently placed his hand there? How many times would he need to do the simple motion before Yuki stopped reacting to it like a silly school girl with a crush? He felt his cheeks flush hotter and he had to force himself to open his eyes. When his amber eyes opened, he saw To-ya's dark brown ones looking down at his. 

                "A promise is a promise…Yuki." To-ya muttered softly. "Care to dance with me?" 

_"A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning"_

The world was gone. Had just disappeared… it didn't exist anymore… maybe it never had. All he could see… all he could truly believe at that instant, was To-ya. To-ya's deep brown eyes, his soft voice, his touch… He couldn't speak. He just nodded and let the taller boy lead him to the dancing floor, never noticing Yui's and Miaka's wild cheering. Or Omi's smile as he continued singing the love song that he had dedicated to them… to their story. This couldn't be happening…

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me…"_

Touya cursed inwardly, hoping that when this was over he would be able to translate his feelings and be able to decide on whether he wanted to punch the young florist or thank him for the unique chance that Omi had given him to hold Yuki… without Yuki needing to ask why with those eyes of his that Touya could never say no to. He took the smaller boy in his arms…

_"And when the stars are shining_

_Brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish and send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the uncertainty_

_That we're surrounded by the_

_Comfort and protection of…"_

                Others couple moved to join them on the dance floor, none caring at all that they were of the same sex. All of them were lost in the spell that Omi was weaving… that the song… that the lyrics were wearing around the whole room. There was a quiet as everyone let their hearts, their emotions win over the more sensible thoughts. Something was freed and no one wanted to recapture it… they just wanted to treasure the moment. 'I'll thank him… I'll thank him and curse him at the same time… damn kid.' Touya thought, tightening his hold on his slender friend, knowing that in the span of a few more moments… the feeling of him in his arms would be just a mere memory. Nothing more, nothing less. And the barrier that he had around him to keep his still tender heart from getting hurt again would be back up when the last notes to this song would be over. Yuki would never see him the way Touya really felt for him. They would remain the way they were, forever. For as long as Yuki needed him at his side. And hopefully… hopefully Yuki would need him forever… even if only as a friend. It was Touya's turn to close his eyes.

_"The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you"_

                Yuki was lost as Touya's arms suddenly tightened their hold, bringing them in an embrace that they had never been in before. The brunette's chin suddenly was resting on the top of his head and Yuki almost bit his lip as he felt moisture prickle his eyes. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want this to ever have to end…He closed the last gap between them, resting and even slightly pressing his face in To-ya's strong chest, hoping that the tall brunette would never notice the tears that suddenly trickled slowly down the paler boy's cheeks. 

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me"_

                Blue eyes, brown eyes, and even a pair of violet ones stared at the couple. Moved beyond words and cheering now, Miaka reached for Taka's hand once more and held it strong, like a lifeline. She had seen the silver trails running down the cheeks of Yuki. And her heart ached for him. Taka smiled gently and tapped his love's cheek lightly. 

                "When the song ends… they won't want us to have seen any of this so…" She nodded at what he was saying, sitting closer to him, wishing that some things could be different. Little did they know that what Omi had asked of them… only one had been accomplished. 

                "Hey Yui?" Tetsuya asked softly. "I know the song's almost over but… would you dance with me?" Yui blushed and nodded slowly. 

                "Aa… baka." 

_"Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'Cause its standing right here…_

_Before you_

_All that you need will surely come…_

_Ooh-Ooh yeah…"_

                Already the hold was being loosened, already To-ya was going back to his shell of being tough… Yuki smiled a smile more fragile than a butterfly's wing and cautiously wiped his face, hoping the gesture to go unnoticed. There was still one more thing to be done… one more thing that had been promised. That Omi had asked him to do. He steeled himself, ordering his stomach to stop clammering and for his heart to stop beating at the ridiculous pace it was beating on. 'Please let me be strong… please let this turn out ok…' 

_"I'll be your dream… I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope… I'll be you love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you truly, madly deeply do"_

"I…I love you." The words were spilled into the air, whispered between the lyrics, almost as if made to be interwoven into them… to dance through the air. Touya stilled as he heard them coming from Yuki's lips. As they were spoken towards him. Not able to think, move… even breath… Touya could only watch as Yuki placed his hands on his shoulders to push himself higher as the smaller boy on his tiptoes and as Yuki's face came closer and closer to his, only to have the softest caress brush his lips to leave him speechless as well.

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me"_

                Omi smiled as the song came to an end, the melody fading back to let the silence come back and dominate the room for a minute or two. He stepped off his chair and turned to look at the dance floor, waiting to see the results. And cursed as he saw… Brave Yuki pulling himself back together and offering a small shy smile… Even if he couldn't hear the words, he was sure the paler boy was probably going to start apologizing for something that he shouldn't be apologizing for. Sensing hurt, he was about to move towards them when a strong hand held him back. He turned to look helplessly at Taka who just merely shook his head. 

                "To-ya… I'm sorry… I don't…" Touya gave a smile, trying very hard to not let his hand rise and touch his lips in wonder. 

                "It's okay…"

                "…I … but… it is?"

                "Aa… if its okay with you?"  Yuki needed to blink back tears again.

                "…of course it is…I…I would never lie to you To-ya… what I said… was true."

                "I know." Hands were intertwined with each other as they walked back to the table. Nothing was said further and Omi simply handed the microphone off to another table, ignoring the demands and requests that he sing another song. Yui regarded him strangely for a minute and Omi scowled. 

                "You can't make me sing anymore Yui!" He stated plainly. "It was a promise." 

                "I know…" She smiled. "But it seems to me that you are the only one single at the table now and I was wondering…" Omi groaned out loud as everyone else began to laugh.

He hated coming to these kinds of places.

But he loved his friends…

And if it brought them happiness… then he was willing to deal with it… He smiled as he stared into his soda glass, finding no reason to glare at anyone anymore. 

The end of another truly sappy fic requested by two very special people, Besu-chan and Miaka-chan. 

Wind to thy wings…


End file.
